


The way you're making me cum

by irlhawke



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, thorloki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhawke/pseuds/irlhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was requested by my boyfriend when he was exceptionally horny. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The way you're making me cum

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by my boyfriend when he was exceptionally horny. I hope you enjoy it!

Thor feels his stomach clinch before his ass hits the floor and can’t help but grin at the feeling of it. No wonder mortals down on earth has built machines that will give them that feeling, only more lasting. He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall, his knees still weak but starting to feel better now as the rest kicks in. His body is covered in sweat and his fingers slippery. He likes it like that, when he knows he has done something to please someone else and still comes out pleased himself as well. He looks up at the trembling figure of Loki, still standing with hands leaning against the opposite wall, which is not further away than Thor could reach if he tried to. His brother is reeking with rage still, but Thor likes him that way as well; angry and quietly loving it, as Thor would describe it at least. In a not to distant future, his brother will pull himself together and leave the room, which happens to be a bathroom this time, eyes furious and cheeks blushing form pleasure and shame. He won’t speak, not until morning, and by then, he will be begging for more with every movement and every gaze. That is just the way he is, his Loki.

As Thor thinks this, it happens. Within seconds the dark, almost fire breathing-angry creature is gone, leaving only a tremor in the air and the cold fresh scent that is him. Thor chuckles and manages to stand once more, his knees stronger now, finally. With large steps he then walks back into his room, which is a mass, just as he left it. There are broken furniture that he doesn’t care about putting back together, because he knows him and the dark one will probably break them soon again anyway, there are ripped fabrics and empty stoups that once used to contain beer. Them too, not put together or washed because of Loki. Everything always seems to stop because of Loki.

Thor throws himself on his bed and sighs deeply, already missing the soft skin and angry moans of the other as he, only moments ago, pushed his brother against the cold stone wall. The sheets underneath his chilled skin seem much rougher now, after having the luxury of digging his fingers into the soft skin of the other.

His cock twitches again and he laughs, loud enough for all to hear. He never seems to be satisfied enough for it to stay down when thinking thoughts like the ones rushing through his head; the thought of Loki twisting and turning underneath him, Loki moaning involuntarily as he comes against the wall or his own chest, Loki digging his nails into Thor’s skin, even drawing blood, Loki insisting on not showing how much he would truly want to get fucked in every possible way in every possible room until they’re actually right there and he cums so bloody hard Thor can hardly believe his luck of seeing such a glorious thing. He would cross battlefields and dying worlds over and over, if just to be there once, feeling kisses upon his burning skin, feeling cold fingertips trail down his back and make a mess out of his twitching balls, feeling that soft, split limb licking its way down to realms he would let no one else but Loki see, touch or taste….

He grunts and turns to his stomach, the tough fabric helping slightly as he moves against it, fingers digging hard into pillows and blanket as he feels his cock growing harder. It will be the death of him, craving his brother like this, but if that is the case, Thor doesn’t mind. All he wants is more, every time. There are always more ways, more things to see and explore. He gasps and bites down on his bottom lip when the head of his burning harness rubs harder against the fabric than originally planned. He wants to cum, but cuming means it will end again. And that he doesn’t want at all.

He imagines Loki’s cold fingers wrapping around his cock, his wrist nudging his balls as he moves, causing him to jump only thinking about it. The illusion is not as good as the true feeling of having his brother jerking him off, but Thor is more than happy to moan into the pillows and tremble under the imagined touch of the other as his own fingers curl around his pounding shaft. He can’t stop himself from cuming as he does this, he can’t stop from letting out moans which would make any man blush and want to die from embarrassment. But he is alone and not even Loki is there to laugh at him, so what has he got to hide? For once, he can let it all out and truly show how much he appreciates the way his brother makes him feel. For once… he can cum immediately as he feels those goosebumps along his neck and spine, as he imagines Loki moaning his name. If only he had the courage to do so around the other, whisper his name back into his ear as he shoots into him. But he won’t. Because he knows the other would run. And that is the last thing he wants. Especially while cuming like this.


End file.
